School Love
by bluerosety
Summary: Wolfram is new, Yuuri thinks he's a jerk, what will happen next? WolframxYuuri
1. Chapter 1

**Blue:** Hello to all, I'm going to replace the old chapters with new ones! Hopefully you'll understand me more. I would like to thank-you all for reading and being patient with me! Also, I have been re-reading and re-writing my old stories (I'm still working on them), and OMG my spelling and grammar _**sucked **_so bad! I can't believe people were kind enough to read them and still gave me nice reviews! XD (But I'm happy to say that I have improved much more!)

I have also noticed from re-reading the story that I was going too fast, and I wasn't giving enough details. So, I'll try again and hopefully I'll do better this time!

**Thanks To: **Nikkler, Einzazmunster, Kioko Yasu, Ruby-dream, SOMA-King, Nathalie, FlamencoPenguin, Princess Sin, Kai19, tigermink, Nostalgic5947, Swinging Nippon, SpiritsFlame, Killa Kay, eruferu, Gwynhafra, Kelly Ott, Maeyu, Yuuri-eiri, Blueeyesangel, Wind-master-redmoon, and Salleek.

I apologizes if I have misspelled your name, please correct me if I'm wrong! Thank-you!

**Note: **The plot is the same everything is the same (Except the beginning is different), meaning that if you don't like ConradxMurata you should leave! And there's some OcXMurata. Other than that, please enjoy!

**Warnings: **Weirdness, major ooc, this is an AU story after all...

**Disclaimer:** Kyou Kara Maou and its characters do not belong to me. However this story is mine.

* * *

"Aren't you all excited about moving?!" a beautiful blond woman asked three people seated in the limousine with her. 

"Oh, _sure_ we are, can't you tell mother." A blond boy said with sarcasm. A small brown-with-white-spots puppy was laying besides his feet.

"Now, now Wolfy, I'm sure you'll love your new home, don't you think so Conrad, Gwendal?" she turned to looked at a teen with short light-brown hair with brown eyes, and then she gazed at the other teen, which had long dark-gray hair and blue eyes. One smile and the other scowled. "See Wolfram, I told you!" she didn't notice that the blond teen had rolled his green eyes.

"Whatever." No one spoke again, and the ride assumed its original quietness.

"We've arrived, madam." A voice behind the wheel announced to them, Chery immediately returned to her cheerful mood. The doors opened and all got out of the limousine, the house was enormous and gorgeous!

"See, didn't I told you it would be great!" this time she didn't wait for their responses and instead walked to the mansion, the teens following her, and the dog following too. Opening the doors they entered a big room and it was beautiful. "This is so wonderful!" two teens were impressed, while the other was bored.

"Where's my room?" Wolfram said in a bored tone.

"Ah, Wolf, don't be like that, and smile a little!"

"Whatever." A servant came and escorted the scowling teen towards the stairs, Chery stared sadly after him. Conrad saw her sadness.

"Don't worry, he just needs someone to love!" He said it loud enough for his little brother to hear him, whom in turned rolled his eyes and replied back.

"Look who's talking." Gwendal couldn't help but smirk and chuckle a little, his brothers were just too funny when arguing.

"Oh, and Wolfram, remember you start school tomorrow!" Chery was once again smiling, his replied was 'I know', she then turned to her other sons and asked them what they were going to do; Conrad said something about getting ready for school, while Gwendal walked towards the door. "Where are you going dear?"

"I'm going to find a job." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A job… but you don't need one, besides you're going to college."

"I know, but it's something I need to do. I'll see you all in a little while." With that, he was gone. Conrad understood and he left to find his room, while Chery went to her company, she needed to hire a personal assistant to help her be organized. Not that she wasn't...

(Wolfram's POV)

Great, now I'm here! Damn I hate moving, but at least it's better than being at my old school. It could only be described as one thing: _hell_. Not only were the uniforms lame, but also believe it or not I, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, had my very own damn fan club. It consisted of girls, and some guys, whom thought-said-screamed I was hot-gorgeous-beautiful-sexy, and many _more _things, it was driving me crazy! Though I pray that in this school it won't happen.

As I lay on the king size bed thinking about my first day of school, I remember that I still need to see my uniform, as I open the closet and locate a white box, I'm praying that it isn't a blue, gray, or… black… color. Just my luck! Is not as if I hate black, but one time over at my old school I was too lazy to put my blue uniform and instead wore all black. Thinking that maybe, just _maybe_ the fan club would leave me alone, imagine my surprised when instead they said I looked sexy and that it went great with my skin and eyes. So, there and then I had decided to never wear black, and now here I am holding the damn black uniform, curse the one doing this to me!

(Next morning)

Damn, can't they stop staring! We haven't stepped out of the damn car, which I was thankful for, imagine if we had came in the limousine! Conrad opened the door and I follow him, mother said goodbye and Gwendal said to have _fun_ with a stupid grin on his face. Just you wait I'll wipe it off! As I'm walking besides Conrad, I'm able to see their eyes staring at me, some, thank the gods, at Conrad. We reach the front office and some secretary greets us, whom then lead us to the principle's office.

"Hello, good morning!" gods, could he be more cheerful? Is only seven-thirty, for crying out loud! Conrad says good morning and smiles politely, I glared and scowled, "I see you're not a morning person!" no shit Sherlock, how did you figured that out? "Well, I'll call someone to show you around the school grounds and your classes." He then picks up the phone, and tells the secretary to go and called for someone name Gunter and another person name Murata.

When the Gunter guy showed up my first thoughts were, sorry to disappoint you ladies but, _'this guy drives on the wrong side of the road, but he's hot!'_ Yes, weird thoughts but… this is _my _mind. Anyways, he smiles at me and bows to the principle. After a while of waiting, Murata shows up and the principal tells him to show Conrad the school and they leave. Oh joy, I'm left with Mr. Hot and Gorgeous… and no, I'm not being sarcastic.

"So, how's your day so far?" he asks me, as we walk down a hall.

"Fine." Short and sweet, besides who likes a longer response when you have just met the guy? You don't know him, and you don't know how he is! Ahem, well It's seems that Gunter is not fazed by my icy respond. Oh great.

"I see, well lets start by telling you where your classes are located then we can move on!" he says cheerfully and we turn a corner. As Gunter keeps on telling me where everything is, I can't help but noticed that he talks too much, he makes big deal of little things. Who would of had thought that this public high school was so full of history? How exciting! And yes, I _am _being sarcastic this time. "Wolfram, are you paying attention?" Oh crap, was he still talking?!

"Yes." He glances at my direction and smiles kindly at me, and since I'm a cold-hearted-bastard I don't do anything. "Hey, don't I need to go meet my teachers?" I ask him, he claps his hands and smiles.

"Oh yes you do! May I have a look at your schedule?" I handed it to him and his eyes lit up. Ooh damn, I wonder what is it now.

"Oh, look, your locker is next to Yu-chan's!" he happily exclaims. Yu-chan! You mean I get to be next to a girl? Ah what wonderful news! "And not only that, but you have four classes with Yu-chan too!" Again, great news, "lets see… you have P.E., Physics, English, and pre-calc, isn't that great? And all the teachers you have are so wonderful!" Wonderful? can my life get any better? Please, don't answer that. After that we meet with my teachers; all seemed nice.

My P.E. teacher is, Yozak, he seemed like a nice man, Miss. Gene, she's my health teacher, very soft spoken. Mr. Tate is the pre-calculus teacher very strict but nice, Mr. Kind, drama-theater teacher, Mrs. Links, French teacher, Miss Annisian, Mrs. Jury, and Mrs. Hiku. Gunter leaves after that, and I'm left waiting for the bell to ring to go to lunch. But when the bell finally rings I find myself going to the library, besides I wasn't hungry, and I like to read books.

(Normal POV, Murata and Conrad)

"It was nice of you to seat with me." Conrad said, as he took a seat on the table, Murata sitting in front of him.

"It's not a problem, so are you liking the school?" he asked, but before Conrad had time to respond, someone interrupted him.

"Well, isn't our dear friend Murata-_kun_!" A girl with long red hair and green eyes says, besides her was another girl with short black hair and blue eyes and glasses. "Where's Shibuya? Aren't you two always together?" she laughed and left, the other girl following behind her.

"Well, that was interesting." Murata said with sarcasm. He then turned to look at Conrad, "but now that she mentions it, I want you to meet my best friend, Yuuri." He says smiling and standing up. They grabbed their untouched food and throw it in the trash can.

"That was a waste of food." Conrad points out, and the black-haired teen shrugs.

"Yeah, I lost my appetite by just looking at Akira." They walked out of the cafeteria, "Yuuri said that today he was helping in the library, so we should go look."

"That's OK, and maybe I can introduce you to my little brother, Wolfram. Although I don't know where he's right now, but I'm sure that your friend Yuuri and my brother Wolfram will get alone just fine!" Murata smiled, as they entered the library, they stopped and stumble on an interesting site. Mrs. Jen, the librarian, was trying to stop two students from arguing with each other.

"Please calm down, it was an accident you two! And keep it down, this is a library after all!" she shouted, successful in silencing the two students. Murata and Conrad stepped trough the circle of students and sweat-dropped. Not believing what they were seeing.

"…Yuuri?" Murata asked, and a teen with black hair and black color eyes turned to look at him.

"Murata-ken, what are you doing here?" the teen asked, and blink. Murata turned to look at Conrad.

"Well, I want you to meet my best friend, Shibuya Yuuri." He said, mentioning to a very confuse teen. Conrad nodded.

"And I want you to meet my brother, Wolfram." He said, looking at his confuse brother.

"Murata, you know this guy?" Yuuri asked, glaring at the blond in front of him. The blond teen turned to stare at him, and said.

"…Shibuya? Isn't that a well-known train station?"

-.-.-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-

"I can't believe your behavior today!" the principle was pacing behind his desk, both Yuuri and Wolfram, who had an ice-pack over his left eyes, were seated on the chairs, their heads lowered. "I can understand that you're new Wolfram, but to get in a fight in your first day!" he said, sitting down and putting his head on his hands, he was getting too old for this.

"We're sorry, Sir." Both teens said, still unable to look at the principle in the eye.

"That's OK, for your punishment, you both will help Mrs. Jen in the library until she says so. You will also have detention for a week starting tomorrow. You may leave now." He dismissed them and they left. Conrad and Murata-ken were waiting for them outside the office.

"How did it go, Yuuri?" Murata asked, and say teen turned to glared at the blond beside him.

"Well, thanks to _him _I now have detention!"

"Hey don't blame _me_! _You_ were the one who started it all!" Wolfram tried to defend himself, and Conrad put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down Wolfram, we have to go, Gwendal is waiting for us outside." he turned to Murata and Yuuri. "It was nice meeting you, Yuuri. And I'll see you tomorrow in class, Murata." He addressed the other teen.

"Yes, I'll see you later." They saw them leave and Murata turned to look at his friend. "And now can you tell me exactly what happened between you two?" he asked, walking to their lockers.

"-Sigh- is was just something stupid." He responded, as they got their things and left the school.

"Well, what happen?" Yuuri sighed again as he started to tell his friend…

-.-.-.-**Flashback**-.-.-.-

Yuuri was helping Mrs. Jen put some books on their right places. "Thank-you for your help, Yuuri. But aren't you hungry?" the lady asked the raven-haired teen.

"It's alright, I usually don't get hungry during school, and helping here during my lunch hour has become like a routine to me." Yuuri answered, and Mrs. Jen nodded.

"Alright then, can you put these books on the third shelve in the second row?" she ask, pointing to a stack of books half the size of the teen, he sweat-dropped but nodded. "I'll come and help you if you need any help." she said and left. Yuuri grabbed the books.

_'Damn, they're heavy!' _he thought,_ 'it'll suck if I bump in to something!' _and just as luck would have it, he turned and crash with someone. He and the books fell to the floor.

"Can't you watch where you're going?!" Yuuri heard someone shout, and he open his eyes to see a teen about his height, maybe taller, with blond hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Sorry, it was an accident, I couldn't see you." Yuuri stood up and held his hand out to help the other teen, who simply slapped it away.

"I don't need your help!" the teen stood and dusted imaginary dust off of him, Yuuri glared at him.

_'What's wrong with this guy?' _he thought. "I said I was sorry, and can you be a little quiet? This is a library after all." he mumble and the blond teen glared at him.

"What?" his voice was not quiet at all.

"I. Said. Shut. Up." Yuuri gritted out, tired of the other teens' attitude._ 'I don't even know this guy and I'm already annoy by him!' _The two teens stood glaring and arguing with each other, and that's how Mrs. Jen found them.

**-.-.-.-End Flashback-.-.-.-**

"You already know the rest." the teen finished telling his story and Murata-ken stared at him.

"Yes," Murata begun, "but I still can't believe you actually punched him!" Yuuri glared at the pavement.

"He made fun of my last name." he mumble and Murata rolled his eyes.

"Half the people in the school has_ commented _about your name, yet I don't see you punching them! Why start now?" they reached Yuuri's house, and the teen shrugged.

"I don't know, he just got under my skin and..." he trail off, deep in thought, and then he turned to Murata, eyes narrowing. "...he's a jerk."

**-.-.-.-Scene Change, Time Change-.-.-.-**

Conrad opened the car's door and sat on the passengers' seat, Wolfram, still holding the ice-pack, sat at the back and slammed the door, clearly in an not talking-mood. Gwendal stared at his little brother, opened his mouth and...

"Don't ask." he quickly closed it.

"Did you find a job?" Conrad quickly asked and Gwendal turned his gaze to stare at his other brother.

"Yes." he responded and drove off.

"What is it?" Conrad ask, determined to not let the silence descend on them. After a while the other teen mumble something. "What?"

"I said, I work in a club." the brown haired teen stared at his older brother, clearly he hadn't hear him right, Gwendal working in a club? No way!

"Come again?" Gwendal glared at him.

"I'm working as a bartender at a club."

"Mother is going to flip when you tell her that." Wolfram spoke for the first time.

"That's why no one is telling her, understood?" Conrad nodded, not liking the idea of Gwendal working at a club. Wolfram shrugged, he didn't care, and if he did he didn't show it. They arrived and a driver took Gwendal's car to park. The three entered and saw their mother giving orders to some maids and butlers.

"May I ask what you're doing mother?" Conrad asked politely as they moved closer to her, she turned and smile at them.

"It's just that– Wolfram! What happen to you?!" She exclaimed, seeing her younger son with the ice pack over his left eye.

"I tripped." he answered, as he glared at Conrad daring him to say otherwise. Their mother walked up to him and gently moved the hand, she took a quick look and sighed in relief.

"Thank God it's nothing serious." she said as she placed a hand on her forehead. "Were you able to find a job, Gwendal?" she turn her attention to the taller teen.

"Yes... but never mind that, were you able to find an assistant, mother?" he quickly changed the subject. Chery smiled and put her hands together.

"Yes I did! And I asked her to join us for dinner tonight!" She said, "She'll be here at seven with her husband and two sons, this is going to be great!" Wolfram groan.

"I'm going to my room." he announced and left.

"Make sure you came down at seven! And could you please make sure that Spotty wont cause trouble!" his mother called after him. Wolfram nodded and headed to a room with a small dog door, he opened it and saw the puppy sleeping in his basket.

_'Maybe I should move him to Gwendal's room," _he thought but decided against it, _'besides, what could happen?' _He closed the door and headed towards his room, there he took off his school jacket and lay on his bed thinking about the raven haired teen who had punched him. _What was his name again? Something to do with a train station, right? _He lazily thought as he put the ice pack on the side, _'at least he doesn't punch hard, what a wimp.'_ was his final thought as he drifted to sleep.

-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-

Wolfram was awaken by a hand stroking his hair and he quickly stood from his bed. "Conrad! What the hell do you think you're doing!" He shouted at his older brother.

"Why, I was just watching my little brother take a nap, you looked so angelic." He told him while smiling, "It's such a shame that such beauty should go to waste because of your rotten attitude." The blond crossed his arms and glared at Conrad.

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude, and just what the hell are you doing in _my _room?" He asked him. The brown haired teen stood from the edge of the bed and walked towards the door, pausing and turning back to look at his brother.

"It's almost seven and mother wants you on time." He inform him and with a smile left. Wolfram scold and look at his bedside table at the clock. He had less than an hour to get ready, damn.

**-.-.-.-Scene Change, Time Change-.-.-.-**

Shibuya Yuuri sighed as he put his pencil down on top of his math homework, he wasn't good in math and was having trouble on a particular problem. _This sucks. _He thought as another sigh escaped his lips, _I curse whoever was the genius who decided to mix the alphabet with numbers! _The teen closed his math book and stood from his desk, glancing at his clock and seeing that it was five past six o'clock. Earlier when he had arrived, his mother had inform him that they were all going to a dinner hosted by her new boss.

"Yuu-chan!"His mother called him, and Yuuri went to open his door.

"Yes?" He ask his mother, who was already dressed.

"Hurry up Yuu-chan, we're leaving soon!" She inform him, her excitement showing on her face. Yuuri smiled at his mother.

"Ok, I'll get ready soon." His mother nodded and headed back downstairs, he close his door and went to get the suit his mother had prepare for him earlier that day. _Oh man, why do I have to wear a suit? They are so uncomfortable. _The teen thought, _at least it can't get any worse than this._

**-.-.-.-Scene Change, Time Change-.-.-.-**

Wolfram sat on the couch as they waited for his mother's guest, "So, where are they?" He asked as he played with his tie. His mother turn to him and smile.

"No worries, they'll be here shortly. Wolfie please stop playing with your tie, and please try to be nice to them." The blond stopped and crossed his arms.

"I'll be nice if you stop calling me that." He said, and his mother smile sadly at him while his brothers glared at him for his response.

"Like I said, rotten." Conrad spoke from besides his mother, and Wolfram glared at him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" The blond teen asked as he stood. Gwendal was quick to interfere.

"Both of you stop behaving this way in front of mother, and Wolfram watch your tone." He addressed his little brother, who rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Whatever." Just then the door bell rang and a maid entered to inform them that Chery's guests had arrived.

(Yuuri's POV)

After we drove for about forty minutes my dad finally pulls up to a great mansion, and I'm not kidding when I say that the thing was huge! It looked beautiful, I could only imagine how the inside looks! Now I understand why my mom made us wear something nice tonight, whoever was her boss, they were loaded! As we got out of the car a butler comes our way and offers to park my dad's car, and then we start to follow a maid inside. If I thought that the outside was great, I was awestruck by the inside! There was artwork displayed on both sides and the lighting help set the mood. Things looked beautiful and expensive! I feel a tug on my suit and I turn to face my older brother, "Yes?"

"Wow, this place looks nice don't you think?" He tells me and I roll my eyes, of course it was nice, I'm seeing the same thing as him! But before I can tell him that the maid stops in front of a large door with designs on it, and I realize how nervous I am. Was I about to meet the perfect family? What was I suppose to say? Do even? The maid opens the door slowly and my mind goes blank, I'm staring at the most stunning woman I have ever seen! She's wearing a very flattering dress and her long wavy blond hair looks so soft. But the thing that has my attention the most its her beautiful green eyes, they are filled with warm and love as she smiles at us. After I'm able to close my mouth, I take a double look at her and can't help but feel like she reminds me of someone, but who...

"I'm so glad that you're finally here!" She claps her hands together and greets us, giving us all a kiss on the cheek, and I know I'm blushing. I had never been kiss by a woman aside from my mother! We all bow and my mom starts to introduce us, I'm barely paying attention until I hear my name being call by someone and I raise my head to stare directly at Murata-ken's new friend, Conrad.

"It's nice to see you again." He tells me, a smile on his handsome face, I nodded and say the same. His mother looks between us and her smile grows wider and her eyes sparkle.

"You two know each other?" She asks us, and before either of us can answer her, she turns to her right and addresses another person in the room. "Then Wolfram, do you know each other too?" I stiffen as I see the jerk from the library standing by the window, how the hell did I miss him! He has his arms cross and he smirks at me, what the hell?

"Yes, we already had the _pleasure _of meeting." He says as he uncrosses his arms and runs his fingers through his hair, and I'm able to see that he had a bruise on his left eye where I had punch him. Fuck.

"This is wonderful!" Chery says with enthusiasm as she, once again, claps her hands. She turns her attention towards my mother, "Isn't great that our sons are already getting along?" She asks her and my mom agrees. _Che, she wouldn't be saying that if she knew that I was the one that punched her son. _I though as I take my attention away from the blond. I do wonder if he told her anything...

(Wolframs POV)

I smirk as I keep catching the younger _Shibuya _staring at me, he looks so uncomfortable! It's just so funny! We are all sitting at the dinning table, my mother is talking with Jennifer and her husband, Shoma. My brothers are talking to Shori, and I can care less about their boring conversations. Besides, I'm having too much fun, ah he look at me again. I chuckle as I see him trying to find anywhere else to look at besides me, he finally settles for his bowl of soup. Ha, like a bowl of soup could be as interesting as me!

"So _wimp,_" I whisper to get his attention and the poor guy jumps in his chair, he's a bundle of nerves! Ha, I was right, he's nothing more than a wimpy idiot! He looks shock for a second and then glares at me.

"What do you want?" He whispers back, not wanting to get the others attention. I smirk at him and he gets more mad, he's such an open book! I can tell he's upset, and I admit that I know I should stop, but I just can't help it! It's not my fault that he's easy to irritate! I guess my life isn't going to be as boring as I had thought, not with _Shibuya _around.

"Why are you so quiet? You weren't like this early today." I told him and he stares hard at me, I'll tell you this, if looks could kill, I wouldn't be here enjoying this as much as I am!

".._Jerk._" I wink at him and smile, making him even more irritated.

"You don't know the half of it."

-.-.-bluerosety-.-.**-**


	4. Chapter 4

-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-

(Yuuri's POV)

As we sat for dinner, I couldn't help but to stare at the blond in front of me, like seriously, I couldn't! He looks too good in his suit. I may not like this guy, but I won't deny that he is good looking! For a guy that is, the bad part is that I'm getting caught looking. _Damn_.

"So _wimp._" he whispers and I jump. _Dammit!_

"What do you want?" I ask him and he smirks at me.

"Why are you so quiet? You weren't like this early today." He says and I glared at him as hard as I can. My brain not coming up with any witty remarks, damn it all!

"..._Jerk._" I tell him and he smile making me mad.

"You don't know the half of it." He answers with a smile and I glare at him. What the hell does he mean by that! I haven't known him for twenty-four hours and I already don't like him at all! I ignore his answer and instead try to pay attention to my brother's conversation. He was talking about a game, and I was surprise to know that Conrad and Gwendal actually knew what he was talking about. _I _don't even play video games, and I'm in high school! My thoughts are interrupted when I feel something hitting my leg, shock I turn to the blond who was pouting.

"Did you just hit me?" I ask him quietly as to not get the other's attention. Shock evident in my voice. He turn his beautiful green eyes, I won't deny _that _either, at me and glare.

"You were ignoring me." He answers as if it was the most obvious respond he could give me. I gape at him as some maids came and took our plates away, announcing what we're having for dessert. Frankly, I don't care, I just know that this damn jerk kicked me! If it wasn't for the fact that his mom is my mom's boss, I would've jump out of my chair and punch his lights out! Suddenly, Chery, she insisted we call her that, clapped her hands and suggested we have our desserts in the study.

"That sounds like a lovely idea!" My mom says and dad agrees with her. Great, it's seems that this evening is going to last longer than I thought. As we walk towards the study, I can feel someone staring at me, was it _him? _I ask myself, and not sooner had I thought that that I mentally slapped myself. Of course it was _him_! We were walking behind the others and he was walking behind me!

We arrive at a room and we enter, I had imagined the study room to have a desk and some chairs, just like any study room, but this one actually looked liked a living room! The only difference was that in each side of the wall, bookcases were fill with books. All books look new, and I wonder if they have read them yet. I take a seat on one of the smaller couches that is by the window and feel someone sit besides me, I glance at the person, and let me tell you the truth, I almost scream, _almost _being the key word. _Blondie _was sitting besides me!

"What are you doing?" I ask him, and he smiles at me. Ok, so it wasn't a real smile, I could tell right away that it was fake. Anyways, he _'smiles' _at me and bumps his shoulder with mine.

"It's just natural that I would sit with you, we're the same age, plus I don't know what they," he mentions towards our parents and then to our brothers. "are talking about, nor do I care." He answers honestly. Just then, two maids came in and hand us our desserts with some cups of coffee. Truth to be told, I would rather have milk, but beggars can't be choosers, right? The others are having their conversations while I'm stuck with '_Mr. Talks-A-Lot'_ over here, honestly can't he start small talk with me? Wait! What the hell am I saying! I hate his guts, why would I want to talk to him! I risk a glance at him and watch as he takes a sip of his coffee, his chocolate pie all gone now, I still have half of mine left.

I also notice that he is in fact taller than me, that's just not _fair. _I let out a sigh and continue eating my piece of pie, when my thoughts are interrupted by something touching my leg, I glance at blondie, but he's still sipping his coffee, I then look down to see a pair of brown eyes staring up at me. I won't lie, I _did _scream and jump... just a little though, in the process, making the blond spill his coffee on himself. My piece of uneaten pie landing on me too. I swear, this can't get any worse! The other occupants of the room turn to look at us and Conrad comes over to us.

"Spotty!" He says as he picks up the pup from the floor, "how did you get here?"

"Get real," the jerk starts to say, "like he's going to answer you." Well, I do have to agree with him on that.

"Wolfie, are you alright?" Chery asks and he scowls.

"Don't call me that, and yes, I'm fine." He answers and takes a napkin and starts to wipe his suit, not that it would help much, just saying. Hmm, so he doesn't like to be call _'Wolfie' _interesting, maybe I should find him an annoying nickname too! My thoughts are interrupted as my mom comes over to me.

"Oh Yuu-chan are you alright?" She asks me and I nod, of course I was fine, in fact I was great! Because of this we are going home! Yes, no more _'quality time' _with this jerk!

"Wolfram, why don't you let Yuuri borrow some of your clothes?" Chery suggested and I stare at her. Wait, What! No! Don't ask him that! I turn to look at him and then at my mom, hoping she would refuse or something.

"That's a great idea!" My mom said and she smile at me. "See Yuu-chan, problem solve." I couldn't talk, I just kept on staring at her, did I mention that this situation couldn't get any worse? Well it just did, damn my luck!

(Normal POV)

Wolfram sigh and nodded, grabbing Spottty from his brother's arms and mentioning for Yuuri to follow him. They arrived at Wolfram's room and he quickly gave the raven-haired teen a change of clothes while he went to put the pup in his brother's room. When he return he saw Yuuri seating on the window sill, now wearing black pants with a blue turtleneck. _Not bad._ He thought as he went to his closet to grab his change of clothes."Wait here." He said and the other teen glared at him.

"No duh, where else would I go?" Wolfram rolled his eyes and he went to his bathroom to change. When he was done, both went back to the study to find their families still in their own conversations. Sighing they both went back to seating on the same couch. "This is boring." Yuuri said, and sighed when the blond didn't give him a response. _Well, there goes my try in making conversation, I give up._ He thought, suddenly Wolfram stood up and turned to look at him, their eyes lock for a few moments before the taller teen broke eye contact.

"Mother," he said to get his mother's attention, "would it be alright if Shi-_Yuuri_ and I go and watch a movie?" He ask her and she smile at him. Yuuri could only stare. What the hell was the blond thinking or planning!

"But of course, that would be a good idea, we'll call you once it's time to leave." she said, addressing the last part to Yuuri, whom was still speechless. He was actually going to spend some _'quality time' _with the jerk over a movie! _Please, someone tell me it isn't so! _He thought as he follow the blond out the study once again.

**-.-.-.-Scene Change, Time Change-.-.-.-**

It had been less than twenty-four hours since he had met the blond and decided that he didn't like him, yet here he was now watching a horror movie in say blond's room, in his bed no less. What irony was this! "You like horror movies?" He try to start a conversation with the blond, whom was sitting next to him on the king size bed.

"No." His reply was short and sweet...

_Then why the hell are we watching a horror film!_ Yuuri thought.

"...Gwendal and Conrad like them... I hate them." He explain and the raven-haired teen nodded, was he sensing sleep in the blond's reply? His question was answer as he felt a weight on his side, cautiously, he risk a glance at the blond, only to discover that the blond's eyes were half way close.

_What the hell! You can't go to sleep, what am I suppose to do!_ He thought and he try to wake Wolfram up by shrugging his shoulder. _Damn my luck! _They stay like that for half an hour when Yuuri hear the other teen speak.

"You know," he said, heavy sleep in his tone, "you're the first one to ever call me a jerk." Yuuri glance at him, trying to figure out where the blond was going with this.

"So?" He asked him after Wolfram took long to continue.

"I wasn't joking when I said that you don't know the half of it." Yuuri tense and shivered a little, sensing something bad was going to happen.

"What exactly do you mean?" He ask him, but didn't get a response from the blond. Turning to glance at Wolfram gave him his answer, the taller teen had fallen asleep._ Damn it! _Yuuri thought. _Can this get any worse?... on second thought, please don't answer that!_

-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-


	5. Chapter 5

Thank-you for reading and reviewing! ^_^

By the way, my beta just quit on me. :( (I had just gotten her/him, not fair!) xD She/he has other projects, so when they return the other chapters back to me, I will be doing all the work again. :) At least they say they liked the plot so far! -Laughs-

-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-

Yuuri was awaken by someone shaking his shoulder and whispering his name. He slowly opened his eyes, and was met with warm brown eyes. He blink twice, trying to make his brain work properly again, when suddenly everything came crushing down on him. He was suppose to be watching a movie in blondie's room! Why the hell was he _sleeping_!

"I'm glad you're awake now." He turn to stare at Conrad, who was smiling, "I came to inform you that our parents have stopped their conversation and you are going home." He told the still slightly sleepy teen. He felt the bed shift and he turn to find the other teen waking up and rubbing the sleep off of his eyes.

"What time is it?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri jumped out of the bed, his brain finally awake. _I was sleeping in the same bed as him! Sitting in the same bed is one thing, but _sleeping _is another! __Dammit all! _He thought as he look everywhere except at the blond.

"Is ten past two am." he inform them and they both blink, their parents had actually talk for more than seven hours? Now that was impressive! I mean, who is able to come up with some much material for a conversation? Not them that's for sure. "Wolfram, mother wants you to come down too and say goodbye."

"Why even bother?" He said as he stretched, "I'm probably going to see _Yuu-chan_ at school anyways." He said, but never the less got up and turn off the TV. Yuuri glared at him, only his mother was allow to call him that! And Gunter, but that was another story.

"It's called manners, Wolfram." Conrad said as he walk towards the door, making sure both were following him. _More like pain in the ass._ The blond thought, but kept quiet, knowing that his brother would start to lecture him on his tone of voice and say something about his '_rotten attitude'. _They went straight to the front door where Yuuri saw his family and the others, his mother still talking animately to her new boss. When they arrive they started to say their goodbyes and to shake hands, but when he turned to the blond, he saw him with his arms cross, a smirk on his face.

_Jerk._ Was the only thing Yuuri thought before walking up to the blond and stretching out his hand to him, the blond arched an eyebrow and the raven haired teen glared at him. Wolfram sigh and uncrossed his arms, making it appear as if a lot of energy was being use, he grabbed Yuuri's hand and shook it. _I'm glad that I will only have to see his face at school. _He thought as he move back to his family. _What are the chances of even seeing him at school? I bet he has different classes then me! _His mood brightening with that thought in mind.

"It was such a lovely evening, such a pity that it has to end." Chery said, "it was nice meeting you all, you're just like Jennifer said you would be!" Her expression was so bright, Yuuri couldn't help but notice, he wonder if Wolfram could ever have that kind of expression on his face? Probably not he concluded. With one last glance at Wolfram, Yuuri turned to follow his family to the car. The events of the evening still fresh in his mind.

**-.-.-Scene Change, Time Change-.-.-**

Murata gave a worry glance at his best friend, as they walked towards Yuuri's locker. "Yuuri, are you ok?" He asked him as the raven haired teen gave another yawn, say teen waved him off.

"I'm fine, just tired." He said as they walked down the hall, "I didn't get to bed until three in the morning." Murata gave him a confuse look.

"Why so late? Were you having trouble with your math homework again?" He asked as they reach the locker, Yuuri shook his head, opened his locker and took his books out.

"Nah, my mom's new boss asked us to dinner and we stayed really late, can you believe they actually talked for more than seven hours?" Murata smiled at his friend.

"Mama has always things to talk about." He said and Yuuri glanced at him.

"Why do you call her that? Shori and I don't even call her that!" The teen with glasses laughed.

"But mama insists we call her that!" Yuuri rolled his eyes as they walked towards Murata's locker next. "Oh look, there's Conrad!" He said as he wave to get the taller teen's attention, the brown haired teen smile and waved back.

"Good morning you two." He greeted once the other teens were close. "How are you feeling Yuuri? Had enough sleep?" He asked him and Yuuri shook his head.

"Not really, I'm quite tired actually, I just hope I can stay awake during lessons." He responded and the others laughed.

"You should go to the infirmary and get some sleep then." They turned to stare at the blond who was just joining them. Once he had Yuuri's attention he continued, "we wouldn't want that brain of yours overloading or something." He smirked and Yuuri glared at him. _What the hell? _

"Wolfram, don't be rude." Conrad told him and the blond crossed his arms.

"You never let me have any fun, that's not fair." He said, and Yuuri noticed that the blond looked well rested, his eyes free of bags. In fact, he looked _great_, except for the bruise on his left eye that is. Yuuri couldn't help but feel a little guilty about that. "Besides, it's his fault I have detention for a week!" The raven glared at him, his guilt disappearing faster than lightning.

"What do you mean it's my fault? It was yours!" He said as he face him off. "Now thanks to you I'm going to miss playing baseball after school!" Murata stood between them.

"Yuuri calm down, besides baseball practice isn't until three weeks from now, so you still get plenty of time to get ready." He said and the other teen relaxed a bit. "Now I think we need to go to our classrooms before the bell rings." They agreed and Yuuri waved goodbye to Murata and Conrad, turning around to find that the blond was already walking away.

_What the hell? Don't ignore me! _He thought and stopped himself in his tracks. _What the hell am I thinking? Of course I want that jerk to ignore me!... wait, that's bad... right? Damn, I'm getting confuse! _He thought as he walked towards his first class. _Dammit, and today I'm starting with pre-calculus! I hope we don't get any of those 'surprise pop-quizzes'._ He went to his classroom and waited for the teacher to arrived, his thoughts wandering back to the blond and wondering how the other teen had been able to look so _refreshed _in the morning. It was just impossible! He was sure they had the same amount of hours of sleep, then how was it possible that the blond had _'his beauty sleep' _and he got nothing? It was so unfair! His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and the whispering that followed it. He turned and openly gaped, there standing on the front of the classroom was no other than blondie, I mean, Wolfram.

_You have to be kidding me! _Yuuri thought as the teacher came in and introduce the blond to the class. He saw several students blushing and giggling in their hands, some whispering and others staring awestruck at the blond. Yuuri glared at them, _oh come on! I know he's handsome but at least be discreet about it! _He thought as he rolled his eyes, trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Mr. Wolfram recently moved here with his family, and I hope you will all help him feel welcome here in our school, and now to find you a seat..." he said and immediately half of the student's hands were up in the air, the teacher sweat dropped. _I wish they would be this enthusiastic as when I ask them if they want to solve a problem. _He thought as he scanned the room for empty seats. His eyes locking behind Yuuri, say teen paled a little.

_Please don't tell me you are thinking of putting him behind me, please teacher, don't do this to me! _He thought and Mr. Tate smiled.

"Why don't you take the seat behind Mr. Yuuri, I'm sure you will get along just fine with him." He smiled and Wolfram walked towards his seat, Yuuri making sure to avoid eye contact. Thus missing the smirk that appeared on the blond's face. Thoughts were flying in the raven's head, only to be stopped by the blond poking him with his pencil. Yuuri turned and glared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked him in an annoyed voice and Wolfram gave him the fake smile he was already getting used to.

"Isn't this great? It's my official first day of school and I already have a class with someone I know." Yuuri glared.

"Your point being?"

"Think about it, it can only get better after this, who knows maybe we'll have another class together! Maybe our lockers will be close to each other too!" His sarcastic tone was beginning to get in Yuuri's nerves. So he did the only thing he could think of, he turned around and ignore the blond.

_One thing was for sure this couldn't get any..._

"Ok class, get out your writing utensil, we're having a pop-quiz today!"

_...worse... seriously, I need to _stop_ saying that phrase!_

-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6

Thank-you for reading and reviewing! ^_^ Glad to know people like this story! :)

My ex-beta is on vacation, but she says she will give me my other chapters soon. I do hope so, she said the same thing last Sunday... x(

Originally this chapter was longer but I was dumb enough to give her the full original chapters, this is the only part I have, I apologize for that. :( But I hope you will still like it. :)

-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-

Wolfram glared at the group of girls that were staring at him, he was currently in his French class waiting for the class to finish. Mrs. Link, a petite woman with dark hair and round glasses, had giving them ten minutes to relax and wait for the lunch bell. _At least they are keeping their distance. _He thought and turned away from them. His mind quickly replaying the scene from that morning again, he still couldn't get Shibuya's reaction out of his mind, it was just too funny how the smaller teen had reacted when he found out they had the same class! It hadn't been funny when he, himself, had the same reaction when he found out that their lockers were in fact next to each other. _I was being sarcastic when I said that! _He thought and sighed.

Looking at the clock he saw that the bell would ring soon and that's when he noticed that the girls were still looking at him. This time however they were trying to get one of them to go and talk to him. _Damn, not this again. _One of them was about to walk towards him when the bell rang. _Not a moment too soon. _He thought and walked towards the door, only to be stopped by a girl with long red hair and green eyes.

"Hello Wolfram, I'm Akira, but I bet you already knew that." The girl said and Wolfram glared at her. _No I didn't. _He thought and Akira continued talking. "My friends and I were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch?" She asked and Wolfram turn to glance at the other girls, all were giving him hopeful looks and were blushing.

"Sorry but I have things to do." He responded and he watched as Akira's expression turn into disbelief, the blond raised an eyebrow. _What's up with her_? He thought. "Well, I have to go, later." He said as he moved past her and down the hall to his locker. A smirk already forming, no doubt the raven-haired teen was already there. His suspicions were confirm when he saw the smaller teen struggling with his locker. He learned that Yuuri's locker would often get stuck and it would require some force from the teen to get it open. How did he found that out? The hard way, as the raven-haired teen had accidentally hit his shoulder with the door when he forced it open. On the plus side he was able to see Yuuri's panicked and sorry expression. On the down side, his shoulder had hurt like hell!

"Need help, _Yuu-chan_?" He asked him and Yuuri turned to glared at him, locker momentarily forgotten.

"Don't called me that!" He said, " and like you could do any better." He responded and Wolfram smirked. He move towards the locker, grabbed the handle, pushed it upwards, pulled, and...

...nothing happened.

On the sidelines he could hear Yuuri laugh. The blond glared at the offending locker and tried once again, and again, finally after the third try the locker finally opened. "Thank-you, if it hadn't been for you, I would still be trying to open that, I'm so _glad_ you were here to help me." He sarcastically said, a smirk still on his face. The blond opened his locker and put his books back inside.

"At least I didn't get hurt this time." He said closing his locker and watching Yuuri's expression closely. The raven-haired teen blushed a little and avoided Wolfram's eyes.

"I said I was sorry." The teen said and closed his locker. Both started walking towards Murata's locker, where they knew Conrad would be there waiting too. _Why do we need to eat lunch with him? _He thought and the answer came quickly, his best friend was friend with blondie's brother, so of course they would seat at the same table! It wasn't like the blond liked the idea too much either, but he didn't want to give girls the opportunity to seat by him. Plus he did turn down the invitation of that girl, if she saw him alone, she might go and seat near him!

The four sat near the exit door with their trays of food, Conrad seating next to Murata. Leaving the other two to seat next to each other. Both were not happy about this. "Hey Murata, where's Gunter?" Yuuri asked his friend as he ate his pizza, trying his best to ignore the blond next to him.

"He said he still needed to finish some of his homework, but he will be here once he's done." His friend answer and he took a sip of his drink.

_Gunter? Where have I heard that name before?_ Wolfram thought as he ate his lunch quietly. Just then he heard a cheerful voice calling the raven-haired teen, he turn around and saw the gorgeous teen he had met on his first day of school.

"Yuu-chan!" He said as he hugged the smaller teen, Yuuri struggling to push him away.

"Gah! Gunter, stop calling me that, it's embarrassing!" He said as he finally manage to get the older teen off, "and stop hugging me like that!" Gunter just smiled and he greeted the others, blinking twice when he saw Wolfram.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as he sat between Yuuri and Wolfram, almost knocking the raven-haired teen off of the bench. "You are the cute guy I was assigned to give the school tour yesterday!" He sounded so excited and Wolfram simply nodded. Noticing that Gunter had put his long hair in a low ponytail.

"Yes, thank-you for yesterday." He answer and suddenly something click on the back of his mind. "Wait, you're '_Yuu-chan'_!" He said as he pointed at Yuuri, who was giving him a confuse look.

"What about it?" He asked him, managing to get Gunter to seat on the other side of the table. "And don't call me that." He added like an after thought.

"I thought he was talking about a girl when he said I had four classes with them!" He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Yuuri glared at him.

"Well, I'm not a girl, sorry to disappoint." He said, and just then the last part of Wolfram's statement run back in both their minds.

"I have three more classes with you!" They both exclaimed at the same time. The other three looking at each other, not knowing what was going on. "This is not fair." Both said quietly as they picked at their food. Gunter suddenly smiled.

"Look at the bright side." He said and got their attention, "now you won't be surprise when you see each other again!" Both teen glared at him and sighed, he was right on that part at least. "Hmm, if I remember correctly, the classes that you have together are; Math, English, Physics, and P.E.! Am I right?" He asked the blond, who nodded. These were in fact the classes they were going to have together. He took out his schedule.

"That means that we have English for our last period today." He said as he looked over the paper, he then turned to look at Yuuri. "I _was _being sarcastic when I said that we might have another class together but this is just plain irony." He told him, and Yuuri glared at him.

"I don't care what you say, I'm blaming you for this one." He said as he started to eat his fruit. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"If that makes you feel better, go for it." He told him and just as Yuuri was about to respond back, he was interrupted.

"Wolfram, is so nice to see you again!" A overly sweet voice called from the side, they all turned to look at the new person, it was Akira, along with two other girls. She took a seat besides the blond making him scoot closer to the raven-haired teen, probably closer than necessary, but at this point he didn't care. His only goal was to put as much distance between the girl and himself, and if that meant seating on Yuuri's lap, then so be it! Of course the last part was still debatable. "I thought you said you had things to do?" She questioned him, "Why are you seating with such _common _people?" Both Yuuri and Wolfram glared at her.

"What do you want Akira?" The raven-haired teen asked her, ignoring the fact that the blond was in his personal space, for now anyways. The girl gave him a pointed look.

"I believe I was talking with Wolfram, not you Shibuya." She said turning to the blond, her expression turning pleasant again. "So Wolfram, are you doing anything after school?"

"Yes, I already have plans, and would you believe me when I say it's with Yuu-chan?" He said, giving her a fake smile, at least Yuuri knew it was fake. Akira glared at the smaller teen before standing up.

"Fine, but if you change your mind , you can call me." She told him with a sweet smile and giving him a piece of paper before leaving. Gunter turned to them.

"You have plans with each other? You don't seem like friends." He told them and Wolfram finished his drink before replying.

"We do, we have detention for a whole week thanks to Y_uu-chan._" He said and the black haired teen elbow him away from his personal space.

"Detention? Why?" The older teen asked them and both teens refused to answer, Murata giving them a disapproving glance.

"I'll tell you later." Murata told him and the blond rolled his eyes, while Yuuri avoided eye contact.

"By the way, how come Akira doesn't like Gunter? I mean you _are _good looking, plus she looks like the type to like guys like you." Wolfram said and Gunter blushed a little from the compliment.

"Why thank-you." Gunter said and smile.

"She wasn't like that," Yuuri started as he finish the last of his lunch before continuing, "she used to have a huge crush on Gunter, but he rejected her, so now she's holding resentment towards him. As you can probably guess she doesn't get rejected that often." The blond nodded at the explanation, that made sense. Just then the bell rang and all four got up from their seats, they said their goodbyes and went to their own lockers. Wolfram and Yuuri arrived at their lockers and the raven-haired teen smirked, as he finished putting in his combination. "So," he started, getting the blonds attention, "do you want to _help_ me?" He asked him while gesturing to his locker. The blond glared at him, but none the less went to grabbed the handle, not noticing the smaller teen smiling.

-.-.-bluerosety-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue: **Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciated it, and I'm glad people still like this story! I'm giving up on my ex-beta on giving me back those chapters, I will just move on without them, and I just hope I don't miss something. x( She has been giving me a lot of excuses, and I don't believe half of them anymore. Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

_I can't believe I actually _listened _to him! _Wolfram thought as he waited for his theater teacher, Mr. Kind to arrived. _I should have left him to struggle with his stupid locker, but nooo~! I had to be _Mr. Pride_ and actually helped him! I'm such an idiot! _The blond kept on ranting to himself as the room filled in with students from different grade levels. Just as he was about to let his head meet the desk, he spotted a familiar face in the crowd of students coming in.

"You have to be _kidding_ me." He mutter to himself as he saw Yuuri's friend come in, Conrad following behind. The blond slid down further in his seat, hoping to not catch their attention, but it was already too late. Murata waved at him as he grabbed Conrad and guided him towards the blond, taking the seat besides Wolfram, while Conrad sat in the desk in front of him.

"Wow isn't this a surprise!" The raven-haired teen said as he smile at him. "I didn't know you had this class, isn't this cool?" He said and Wolfram sighed.

"I guess." He mutter, not really happy to know that he was going to share a class with Shibuya's friend and his brother.

"By the way, Yuuri is also in his theater class right now, wouldn't it be nice if we all were in the same class?" He kept on talking, totally ignoring the fact that the blond was showing no interest and was ignoring him.

"No, not really." He answered honestly and just as Conrad was about to say something, he was interrupted by a girl.

"Wolfram!" She exclaimed as she went up to his desk, the blond turned his head slightly to look up at her, it was Akira. At least that's what he thought her name was, he was proven right when Murata said her name, clearly not happy to see her.

"Quiet, I was talking with Wolfram not you." She glared at Murata and the other teen returned the glare. Wolfram rolled his eyes, ignoring both of them. Just then the bell rang and their teacher came in and ask for the students attention.

"Akira, please take your seat, class is starting." He told her and the redhead looked disappointed but none the less took her seat at the front of the classroom, Mr. Kind then continued. "I would like to welcome two new students to our class, Conrad and Wolfram, will you introduce yourselves?" He asked them and the blond stood from his seat, having done this two times already.

"My name is Wolfram." He said and sat down again, all sweat-dropped at his short uninteresting introduction.

"Anything else you would like to say? Maybe your hobby? Even your favorite color will do." Mr. Kind asked him with a nervous smile.

"...I like to paint." He said after a moment. _Not that I'm good or anything, in fact, I suck at it. _He thought. An awkward silence followed, only to be broken by the strings of whispers between the girls and some guys. Wolfram glared at the teacher as to say, 'see what you have done?' Mr. Kind chuckle a little and smiled at the blond.

"All right now, everyone be quiet." He told them and caught Conrad's attention, the brunette stood and gave them all a bright smile.

"Hello everyone, my name is Conrad, I'm Wolfram's big brother." He told them, and the blond quickly noticed the surprise reaction from Akira, he wanted to laugh at her. He was sure she was feeling embarrassed about calling Conrad "_common_". No doubt she would try to do some 'damage control' once the class had a break. "I love to listen to classical music and I love to act." He finished, giving them another smile and sitting down. Whispers were quick to follow again and Wolfram rolled his eyes. _At least I'm not the only one that has fans. _He thought as he lost interest in all the whispers and glances from his classmates._ Damn, this is boring, I wonder what Shibuya is doing? _He thought, but was quick to push that thought out of his mind. _What the hell am I thinking! _

"Thank-you you two, class I hope you make them feel welcome." The teacher said, knowing quite well that he didn't had to say that. "I would like to start class with some announcements." He said and waited until all his students gave him their full attention. "As you may know, the school is cutting off some programs as well as other expenses because of our economy right now. The theater department's budget has also been cut drastically, because of that we have decided to make some changes to this year's program. As some of you may know, we tend to perform one play each semester, however, we have decided that we will be doing only one play for the entire school year." He said and students started to talk among themselves, many disappointed by the news.

"Which brings me to the next announcement, because we're only doing one play, Miss. Anderson and I have decided to join our classes together!" He said, his smile growing wider. Immediately, the room was filled with excited talk between the students, Wolfram sighed, what was so great about that? Just then, Murata got his attention, a smile on his face.

"This is amazing!" He said and the blond gave him a look, a bad feeling in his stomach.

"What is?" He asked him, already guessing the answer.

"Yuuri is in Miss Anderson's class! We are going to be working with him and his class!" He told him, his smile just as bright as Mr. Kind.

"That's _great_." The blond said, cursing his luck. It wasn't like he didn't like the other teen, it was just the way Yuuri acted around him that made him dislike the raven-haired teen. _Well, at least I will not be the only one who will be displease by this, I'm sure _Yuu-chan _will be too._ The blond thought a smile appearing on his face.

"Alright settle down." Mr. Kind said, "I still have things to discuss with Miss. Anderson concerning our plans for our next class. That is why today it will be a study period for you guys, you are welcome to work on your homework from your other classes. I will also be giving out passes for those who wish to go to the library or the computer lab." The teacher told them and everyone started to make plans with their friends, some already packing their books. Both choices not getting the blond's interest, besides, he would be going to the library later that day to serve his detention. _With _Yuu-chan _no less. _He thought as he once again lost interest on his fellow classmates.

"So what should we do?" Murata asked the two brothers.

"I'm not sure." Conrad said. "I do have some homework that I need to finish, but I don't think I need to use a computer to do it. Maybe going to the library?" He asked them and Wolfram took out his French book and a piece of paper.

"I don't want to move, but if you two want to leave, then go." He told them, as he started to translate some sentences to English. The other two looked at each other, not knowing what to do, just then Akira went up to them.

"Hi Wolfram, Conrad." She greeted, totally ignoring Murata, not that the other teen minded. "Me and my friends are going to the library and we were wondering if you would like to join us, what do you say Wolfram?" She asked the blond, who didn't even spare a glance at her when responding.

"No thank-you, I have work to do." He told her and Akira stared at him in disbelief, that was the third time that he had rejected her invitations! That was unheard of! Even some Seniors would do anything to spend time with her, what was the blond thinking? "What is it?" The blond asked her after a moment of her just standing there.

"Well, about what you said earlier today." She said and Wolfram raised a questioning eyebrow.

"About what?" He asked her, Conrad and Murata stopped their studying to look at them.

"You were joking when you said you had plans with Shibuya, right?" She asked him. "I mean, he's such a loser! He only cares about baseball and nothing else! You shouldn't hang out with him." She said and the blond glared at her.

"First of all, it's not like it was _my_ idea to spend time with the wimp. Second, you can't tell me who I can hang out with, got it." He told her, and the girl was spared the blond's glare when her friends call her over. Having gotten the passes from Mr. Kind, who was ready to leave the classroom. She left without having anything else to say. Wolfram stared after her, his glare still present. "Hey Murata." He got the teens' attention.

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't Akira like Yuu-chan?" He asked him, and Murata thought for a moment.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know why, it has been like this since middle school." He told him with an airy smile and the blond wanted to facepalm, but of course he didn't. Oh but the temptation was there. Both teens returned back to their homeworks when neither said anything else.

_Since middle school eh, interesting. _The blond thought as he worked on his homework, occasionally glancing at the clock waiting for the class to end. He was positive that he would met up with Yuuri at their lockers, but this time he would not help him with his stupid locker, no matter what! _I should just ask him about Akira, wait! What the hell am I thinking! Is not like I want to know more about the wimp! _He thought, his homework totally forgotten. _Is just not normal for someone to dislike another person for so long, that's all!_

So it's _normal_ for a high schooler to have a fan club?

A little voice at the back of his head asked him but the blond ignored it. The teen looked up at the clock. _Damn it! Can't time more any faster?_


End file.
